SCHOOL SUX
by xxvolumezeroxx
Summary: Characters in inuyasha became normal high school students as they live in a very different enviroment they have different weapons now and are GENDERBENDERED?


Today in period one was history class,we were learning about demons that used to roam the lands,of which today cannot be found.

our teacher Shippona sensei was the known as a expert of history throughout all of Japan,she was smart yet immature and childish.

She teaches us alot about fox demons yet she wasn't one. She was very short and has long orange spiky hair up to he shoulders.

Next to me in history class was the hottest girl in class sesshowoman, as soon as she came to this school she instantly became the schools top idol.

Many guys like me have been chasing her for years but were to nervous to call them their girl friend.

She's always quiet and nobody ever knew much about her except the fact that she doesn't have and friends and is very antisocial.

behind me was an annoying flirting pervert Mirouna.

She was always complementing and flirting with boys (which was pretty weird for a girl to do)but got rejected 798 times for marriage proposals and dates.

On the right to where I am sitting is inuyana a tomboy who tries too hard to get attention and friends. She had silky long vanilla white hair with golden eyes that fits perfectly with her personality.

i felt sorry for her,but still she's too much of a trouble maker for the school NAND pulls too many pranks

a rumor started around last year saying that sesshowomen and inuyana might be sisters but nobody ever knew exactly.

As I went out of class I heard a voice calling towards me

"ooh if it isn't those losers from class A" says a ruff voice from a corner.

it was Kogana from class B she had brownish black hair smooth hair up to her waste with curves at the end.

"Kogana we arn't dating anymore" I said to her sighing knowing something bad would happen

"who cares future,ex,Im gonna ruin nit for ya" Kogana said like a posh spoiled brat

once she said that Rinam,the school's nerd came walking down the hallway.

He had a long bangs just about covery three quarters of her eyebrowse and chocolate brown eyes that would of attacted alot of girls and attention if only he was he was old enough.

Everybody knew he was far too young for a college student but he was way too smart for his age.

as soon as he was caught by the creepy glare, of Kogana's icy ,sky blue eyes ,he backed away and fell to the ground.

"uhh umm h-hi" he stuttered" catching his books as it fell

"tch just another stumpy nerd, thank you-not for letting me borrow your test answers last week loser geek" Kogana laughed and giggled

As soon as she said that two other posh girls came emerging from behind

"oh that stupid nerd from yesterday how naughty for you to show up here LOSER" the one with the spiky white hair said poking out her long tongue reaching up to the end of her chin

great now what,i thought I didn't want to get involved with these things these days the fight last year was pretty bad and I got in trouble for nothing.

Now if I get in trouble one more time my mum's going to kill me

"don't make fun of him" called up from a voice behind him

the person was surfacing out of the hidden dark shadows from ever dry distant corners

it was Sesshowomen the hottest girl in school yet once again,always appearing mysteriously.

once again ,the last thing I ever wanted today,was to get into a high school fight with them,just like last year.

"oh its that,little miss I just want boys to like me that why i act so silent but actually I'm just a loser,gal" called out the bully on the right,with her hair sliding down her neck and a stream of black rushing down in the middle.

Great if this continues,I'm going to be late for soccer,again last time I had inuyasha to deal with this time,seriously

Sesshomaowomen growled silently and decided to make a move of one more insult came out of that richard mouth of his

"bitch" said Kogana

just when Sesshomaowomen was about to dive in Inuyana appeared

"HEY LOOKS LIKE EVERYBODIES HERE ALREADY DON'T START THE PARTY WITHOUT ME!" he shouted out in the hallway

Sesshomaowomen rolled he eyes and grabbed a posinouse whip out from her bag

clinging onto it as she said "I'll give you one more warning "leave" or expect the worst to come"

"tch like hell!gals lets go kick their asses" Kogana said as he brought out from his bag to spring shoe she puts then on and started bouncing around the hallway

the two other bullies also put on their spring shoes

"tch like thats going to do you any good" laughed Inuyana as she put on a pair of wolverine claws

"heeeey wait for me" called out a voice

it was the flirt "Mirouna"

"starting a fight,eh don't forget about me though" he said as he grabbed out his brass staff

WHAT THE HECK I THOUGHT why would they want to start a damn fight like last year

"g-guys maybe we shou-"

i was cut off by a slash of wind

Sesshowomen sweeped past me at intense speed

"take this" she yelled as she held the posinous whip in her hands and smashed on the ground near Kogana

Kogana dodged it swiftly with her spring boots but the other too got caught and fainted

"well..I warned them" she whispered not knowing the trouble she would be in oater the fight

"take this stupid sis" yelled out Inuyana as she took a high leap about to slash Sesshowomen with her wolverine claws but she easily dodged it and Inuyana fell to the floor but quickly got up panting

next Mirouna wanted to attack Kogana for always insulting others so she sprinted towards her panting hardly she swung her golden staff but Kogana dodged it quickly and jumped onto the staff and did a flip backwards

"that all ya got flirty punk " she laughed

that pissed Mirouna of so she swung her staff once again and knocked Kogana on the foot but with all her strength on her other leg she bounced away panting and getting her balance again

"damn you punk" she panted underneath her warm breath

Next up Sesshowoman attacked Inuyana but she quickly rolled over to dodge it as he was still,on the ground but got striked on the arm

"shitty sis" she cursed

after a while of constant battling Shippona sensei finally came

"what is going on around here she said"

"long story short" i said "Kogana was being a bastard to Rinam and Sesshoma-"

"MY OFFICE NOW" she called out

And that was pretty much a ordinary day at my school it's not like I wanted it to change or anything, I mean its just special and unique from other school.

Like yesterday I was playing with a soccer team called "the band of seven" what a weird name I thought it was but still iI wouldn't want it any other way

today was just a ordinary day as usual luckily yesterday I didn't get in trouble for the fight With those six.

Man they were very competitive on the way to class I saw...

"N-naraku" I stuttered

reviews! Please review


End file.
